The Story Of Our Life
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The Story of the unveiling of Mark and Lexie.


**The Story Of Our Life**

**Merry Christmas**

"Can I have Mrs Patterson chat please?" asked Mark, as he walked up the nurse's station.

He leaned against the station to review it but really his eyes were trained on Lexie who was stood just a few feet away from him.

He turned to lean his elbows on the desk, positing himself right next to her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"I'm not talking to you," Lexie, whispered back a hint of a smile on lips.

"I want to tell everyone," mumbled Mark.

"Really?" asked Lexie, looking at him.

"Look up," whispered Mark, in her ear.

Lexie let her eyes drift upwards to see the sprig of mistletoe hanging from a string from the high ceiling.

"Really?" she asked, looking at him.

"I saw it as I walked over and thought why the hell not. I mean we're serious right?" asked Mark.

"Yeah," whispered Lexie, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes welling.

"Whoa don't cry. I just I mean I caught feelings of you and I don't care if Derek doesn't want to know me after we come out but I don't care because I have you," explained Mark.

"You can't catch feelings Mark. You have them," smiled Lexie.

"Fine I have feelings," whispered Mark.

"So you're saying you like me?" asked Lexie.

"A lot," smiled Mark.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Lexie, turning to him.

"I'm not kissing you with a pen in your hand," whispered Mark.

Across the hall.

"McSteamy caught three with the mistletoe," laughed Cristina.

Meredith looked up and then smacked Derek as he walked past.

"I thought you warned Mark away from Lexie?" she asked.

"I did twice," answered Derek.

"Then why is he about to kiss her?" snapped Meredith.

Derek turned to see Mark pull Lexie into a loving kiss.

"There's mistletoe," offered Derek.

"Not an excuse," said Meredith.

"Ugh their doing the whole lovey dovey staring into each other's eyes," quipped Cristina.

"Sloan doesn't do lovey dovey," said Meredith, whirling round to look.

"I love you Little Grey," whispered Mark, as his forehead rested against hers.

"Love you too," whispered Lexie, her throat chocking up again, as his mouth descended down hers.

"Just saying what I see," muttered Cristina, walking off.

"This has gotta be some kinda of joke," whispered Meredith.

"I'll speak to him later," muttered Derek.

"I think we might have shocked everyone," muttered Lexie, against Mark's mouth.

"At least I didn't get Derek's fist in my face," said Mark. "Yet."

"It's Christmas," smiled Lexie. "No punches at Christmas it's meant to a happy holiday full of love and cheer and good will."

"It is," sighed Mark.

"What's wrong?" asked Lexie.

Mark glanced at Derek who face was set in stone.

"I want to talk to you about something, ask you something but I think I need to speak to Derek first."

Derek and Mark exchanged a silent communication and both headed towards Derek's office.

"How long?" asked Derek, once they reached it.

"Since July," answered Mark.

"You didn't break the promise?" asked Derek.

"Not directly I tried not to. I swear before you spoke to me I never ever thought of it but then when you said it. Lexie was all I could think about. I resisted her until she came to my hotel room and stripped asking me to teach her," explained Mark.

"You had no choice," laughed Derek.

"It would have been hard for a saint to resist her," said Mark. "We've got an apartment and I have a ring."

"This is serious?" asked Derek.

"I love her Derek," smiled Mark.

"Go for it," smiled Derek.

"I'm going to do it now I just felt I should speak to you first," explained Mark.

"Come on go and do it," smiled Derek.

Mark smiled and headed back to Lexie while Derek headed to Meredith.

"He kept his promise he didn't go after her," whispered Derek.  
"He clearly did," said Meredith, pointing at the two of them.

"She went after him it happened it July their serious Mer. Mark has never been serious about a woman in his life but I know he's serious about your sister," said Derek. "So just support it."

"July that's only six months," shrugged Meredith. "Has he cheated?"

"A cheating man wouldn't do what Mark is about to," answered Derek, watching as Mark got on one knee.

Meredith turned to see and saw her sister nodding yes.

"Oh," she said.

Derek headed over to congratulated them.

"You'll have to tell the story over drinks at Joe's later," he smiled.

"The story of our life," smiled Lexie.

Merry Christmas.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
